The present invention relates to static shock eliminators, and more particularly to a static shock eliminator adapted for use in attachement to a conductive grounding object such as a metallic door knob, handle, key cylinder or the like.
Such conventional static shock eliminators as described above are arranged to eliminate static shock caused when, after accumulated static electricity, a person contacted the conductive grounding object. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,774 issued on July 30, 1963, there has been proposed one of the conventional static shock eliminators which is adapted for utilization in an automobile for discharging the static electricity accumulated in a person due to friction with the automobile seats.
The static shock eliminator comprises a first flat insulator adhered to a conductive grounding body of an automobile, and a second flat insulator adhered to the first flat insulator by way of a high resistance element and a pad. The second flat insulator is provided with a central aperture through which the resistance element is depressed by a person. The pad and first flat insulator are also respectively provided with central apertures which are alinged with the central aperture of the first insulator. When depressed by the person, the resistance element is resiliently flexed and brought into contact with the metallic surface of the conductive grounding body to dissipate the accumulated static electricity so as to eliminate static shock on the person.
In such a conventional static shock eliminator described above, the pad must be interposed between the resistance element and the first flat insulator to permit resilient contact of the resistance element with the conductive grounding body. This results in a complicated construction of the static shock eliminator. The resistance element must be further arranged to be in contact with the metallic surface of the conductive grounding body. For this reason, the shock eliminator cannot be attached to an object coated with an insulation layer. Furthermore, if a depression force acting on the resistance element is unbalanced, the static shock may not be eliminated due to insufficient contact of the resistance element with the conductive grounding body. It is further apparent that the life of the resistance element is shortened by frequent depressions of the resistance element.